UNTITLED ROLEPLAY
by XLoony-LoverX
Summary: This is a roleplay. Read it to find out what happens! Rated T for suggested thoughts of suicide and hints of inappropriate behaviors.


Alrighty then! Thanks so much for coming to read this! Let me explain it a bit. This is a roleplay that I did with some people on a website called w w w . c h a t r o l l . c o m. I hope you guys enjoy it. It was a really emotional roleplay for everybody involved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Username- Roles played by User

Rosaliehale1915- Rosalie, Alice, Edward

1773twilight- Tanya

Nessie_carlie (guest)- Renesmee, Jacob

Roblover- Random Newborn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**rosaliehale1915**: so, nessie, I noticed you really like the Barbie I gave you for Easter!

**1773twilight**: well I gave her a bracelet.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Yeah, I love it Rose, thanks!

**rosaliehale1915**: now you can play dress up with the Barbie....and not us...

**1773twilight**: what about mine?

**rosaliehale1915**: lol, just kidding nessie!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: *glares*

**1773twilight**: haha

**rosaliehale1915**: aww, ness, don't be like that!

**1773twilight**: she is my niece.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I can't play dress up with you anymore...?

**rosaliehale1915**: yes, you can, nessie! I was just saying that now you have someone else to play dress up w/ when Alice and I are busy

**Roblover**: I can come over nessie and you can play dress up with me!

**1773twilight**: haha well she has me

**rosaliehale1915**: true, Tanya. True

**1773twilight**: yeah I will stay with u guys

**1773twilight**: since u r my family

**rosaliehale1915**: Nessie, what are your plans for today? We could play dress up....unless...you're hanging out with the d- Jacob

**1773twilight**: well I'm young and I wish I had a power like Kate

**1773twilight**: Jacob is ok

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: *loud ripping sound* Oops. *looks down at dress* I think I ripped it... again...

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Jacob will have to wait for another ten minutes..

**rosaliehale1915**: awww, ness! What dress did ya rip this time?

**1773twilight**: yeah

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: The one I'm wearing..

**Roblover**: control nessie.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: :/ That's like, the fifth one this week.

**rosaliehale1915**: oh, and ness, I can't believe you're growing up so fast! It feels like just yesterday you looked 4 or 5...now you look 8 or 9.

**rosaliehale1915**: oh, it's okay, Aunt Alice can take you out shopping!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: *Sigh* I know, I know...

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Really?!

**rosaliehale1915**: yeah! She's sitting next to me

**rosaliehale1915**: and she is thrilled!

**Roblover**: lol

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Yayyyy! Shopping, shopping, shopping..

**rosaliehale1915**: oh, wait, here she is....

**rosaliehale1915**: NESSIE!!!!! We have to go shopping later!!

**Roblover**: Hi Alice!

**1773twilight**: well guys I have to g2g

**rosaliehale1915**: hello roblover.

**rosaliehale1915**: ohh, okay, bye Tanya!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Bye Tanya.

**Roblover**: bye

**1773twilight**: I will talk to u later today

**rosaliehale1915**: So yeah, Ness, later we'll go shopping and get you a bunch of new, springy dresses!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Sweet!

**rosaliehale1915**: yeah!

**rosaliehale1915**: where do you want to go first?

**rosaliehale1915**: Ness, we could always run over to Port Angeles

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Oh, I could definitely use a run...

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Port Angeles it is then!

**rosaliehale1915**: Oh, Rose is giving me a glare. She wants the computer back

**rosaliehale1915**: I'll be down to your room in a sec!

**rosaliehale1915**: Okay, back....

**rosaliehale1915**: So, Ness, has your daddy or mommy talked to you about...umm, moving?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I have to get something else on anyways; Bella won't be too pleased if I leave the house like this.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: And no.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: We're... moving?

**rosaliehale1915**: umm...well, as you know, Jakey is graduating soon

**rosaliehale1915**: this June

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: What...? He told me... he told me that he was in grade ten?

**Roblover**: You can come to Europe!

**rosaliehale1915**: and...Well, your mommy and daddy are graduated now, and Auntie Alice and I. well, all of us are done with school

**rosaliehale1915**: so we...might have to relocate soon

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: But..... I like Forks.

**rosaliehale1915**: grampa is posing as a 35 year old now nessie. You know he only looks mid 20s

**rosaliehale1915**: I know you like Forks, but this is part of the process of our life.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: But... what about everyone else?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I've made so many new friends...

**rosaliehale1915**: we haven't wanted to tell you...we haven't wanted to break your heart. Nobody knows I'm telling you now

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Well you shouldn't have told me at all. *Looks sad*

**rosaliehale1915**: I'm sorry, Ness. I'm glad you're socializing, but you have to know now that we need to relocate every 5-10 years or so

**rosaliehale1915**: Nessie, you needed to know, though

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Is Jake coming with us...?

**rosaliehale1915**: Of course he's coming. Do you think he'd be able to live without you?

**rosaliehale1915**: *suppresses a snarl*

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: And Sam and the pack? Are they coming to?

**rosaliehale1915**: Umm...well...I don't know if they'll be coming.

**rosaliehale1915**: Wouldn't it look fishy to the people of Forks and La Push if everyone packed up and left?

**Roblover**: sry guys my screen froze. What did I miss?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I guess... but when? Where?

**rosaliehale1915**: well, I've been explaining to Nessie about our relocation

**rosaliehale1915**: We'll probably leave after Jakey graduates

**rosaliehale1915**: but I don't know where

**rosaliehale1915**: Grandma and Grandpa only know

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: This- I can't- how can we- ... so soon...

**Roblover**: gee, that really sucks, that you have to move I mean..

**rosaliehale1915**: I'm sorry Nessie, but we've been here for 5 years now

**rosaliehale1915**: Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, uncle jazz, mommy, daddy, and I have all graduated

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: .. I have to go. Get dressed, I mean. I'll be upstairs in a minute.....

**rosaliehale1915**: oh, Nessie, don't be too sad.

**rosaliehale1915**: It's hard to move, I know.

**rosaliehale1915**: Maybe...maybe it'll be best to not socialize as much at your next school...

**rosaliehale1915**: I know that sounds terrible, but...well.....it's kind of what we do

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: But what's the point?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I'm just gonna keep growing anyways

**Roblover**: yea, keep to yourself as much as possible next time nessie

**rosaliehale1915**: until you're a teenager like us

**rosaliehale1915**: then we'll go to school together

**rosaliehale1915**: you mommy and daddy will be in the same grade as each other. Won't that be fun?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: If people at school notice the exponentially advanced rate I'm growing at, they might get suspicious.

**rosaliehale1915**: and we'll all eat...well, you'll eat lunch with us

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Then I'll have to leave again.

**rosaliehale1915**: and we'll all stick together

**rosaliehale1915**: yes, then we'll start over again

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I hate my life.

**rosaliehale1915**: but we'll be a family

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I hate it

**rosaliehale1915**: no, you don't nessie

**rosaliehale1915**: do I need to get uncle jazzy to come see you?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I hate it to pieces. I wish I was never born.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I just wrecked everyone's life.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Especially Bella's.

**rosaliehale1915**: no you didn't nessie!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: She hates ME.

**rosaliehale1915**: what would we do w/out you!

**rosaliehale1915**: and your momma does not hate you!

**Roblover**: Don't say that nessie!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: ..

**rosaliehale1915**: and why are you calling your momma Bella? She's your momma and nothing will ever change that

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Rose, I almost killed her. How can I live with that?

**rosaliehale1915**: Nessie, she loves you

**rosaliehale1915**: unconditionally

**rosaliehale1915**: she will ALWAYS love you

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I ripped her apart, Rosalie, and now her life is ruined.

**rosaliehale1915**: your daddy too

**rosaliehale1915**: aunt rose

**rosaliehale1915**: and her life is not ruined

**Roblover**: No, her life is perfect now!

**rosaliehale1915**: !

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Edward? He wanted to kill me the second he heard I was produced.

**rosaliehale1915**: she is so happy with her life!

**rosaliehale1915**: Your DADDY was scared!

**rosaliehale1915**: he was scared for your momma's life. He was scared for YOUR life

**rosaliehale1915**: he was just...scared

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I know she's happy. And that's why I have to leave our family. I don't want to keep wrecking it.

**Roblover**: you have to believe us nessie!

**rosaliehale1915**: no!

**rosaliehale1915**: you can't leave!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Goodbye Rose...

**rosaliehale1915**: oh, I regret telling you this...oh, nessie

**rosaliehale1915**: stop!

**Roblover**: Nessie!

**rosaliehale1915**: I just called to your daddy

**rosaliehale1915**: you're not getting anywhere

**rosaliehale1915**: you're staying with us

**rosaliehale1915**: you NEED us

**rosaliehale1915**: we NEED you

**rosaliehale1915**: jazz is calming you as we speak

**rosaliehale1915**: now just sit down

**rosaliehale1915**: and relax..

**rosaliehale1915**: your momma and daddy will be up to your room momentarily to talk to you

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: *Sigh* Rosalie, you don't understand. I want to be normal. If I keep living with you guys, you'll be that much more sad when I die in fourteen years.

**rosaliehale1915**: You need to know something Nessie

**rosaliehale1915**: and I want you to listen

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Fine. I'm listening.

**rosaliehale1915**: okay

**rosaliehale1915**: when I was alive....really alive

**rosaliehale1915**: I was a beautiful maiden.

**rosaliehale1915**: my mother wanted me to marry a rich man

**rosaliehale1915**: so I was going to

**rosaliehale1915**: but the night before my wedding

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: ...?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: What happened?

**rosaliehale1915**: he....did some very bad things. I was dying, and grampa came and saved me

**rosaliehale1915**: that made me...even more beautiful

**rosaliehale1915**: beauty means nothing to me nessie

**rosaliehale1915**: it never has and it never will

**rosaliehale1915**: I...hated myself

**rosaliehale1915**: for so long

**rosaliehale1915**: and I still do at times

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: But you're life is so perfect.

**rosaliehale1915**: I hate myself for not dying. I hate myself for being what I am.

**rosaliehale1915**: My life is not perfect. It is far from perfect

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: How can you....? I'd die to be like you Rose.

**Roblover**: you won't die, Nessie! You saw Nahuel, he stopped aging at 17 or so. So you have to stay with you family!

**rosaliehale1915**: I hate myself...because I'm not human.

**rosaliehale1915**: No, don't be like that nessie

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I. Would. DIE.

**rosaliehale1915**: My life is not what it looks like.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I want to be normal like the rest of the family.

**rosaliehale1915**: Don't tell Uncle Emm I'm telling you all of this. He thinks I'm okay

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I envy you Rosalie.

**rosaliehale1915**: but I'm NOT okay Nessie

**rosaliehale1915**: I am unstable and full of hatred

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Neither am I.

**rosaliehale1915**: I want to be human

**rosaliehale1915**: I want to be able to give life

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I want to be immortal.

**rosaliehale1915**: You are immortal, baby

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Only half the way though.

**rosaliehale1915**: you'll be with us forever. Even though you grow, you are immortal

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Rose, I love you. But I can't stay half human anymore.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I don't want to die when I'm fifteen.

**rosaliehale1915**: you won't die, Nessie. Did you read the books about our lives?

**rosaliehale1915**: that the Meyer woman wrote?

**Roblover**: You'll stop growing some time Nessie!

**rosaliehale1915**: You don't die!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I'm only 8 months old and I look eight YEARS.

**rosaliehale1915**: You stop growing when you're 7 years old. You'll look 17 when you're done

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I know Rose but...

**rosaliehale1915**: you'll be like us

**rosaliehale1915**: and we'll live forever

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: that's not what I'm talking about.

**rosaliehale1915**: as a family

**rosaliehale1915**: what do you mean, honey?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I think... I think I saw the future.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: And I died.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I died and no one cared.

**rosaliehale1915**: .....died or killed?....

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Died.

**Roblover**: You won't die Nessie!

**rosaliehale1915**: If you died. Or if you were killed. Whatever, we still love you

**rosaliehale1915**: and we will definitely care

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You all hate me. I know it.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: *sobs*

**rosaliehale1915**: frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if your daddy ran off to the volturi again

**rosaliehale1915**: We do NOT hate you

**rosaliehale1915**: we LOVE you

**rosaliehale1915**: Nessie, please, listen to us!

**Roblover**: Everyone loves you Nessie. That will never change!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Rosalie, you listen to ME. I am going to die! Okay?!

**rosaliehale1915**: Rose is dry sobbing...this is your uncle jazz, nessie

**rosaliehale1915**: now......calm

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I saw the future, Rose, I did.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: And I died.

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: And I don't even know why.

**rosaliehale1915**: you won't die, ness....just calm down....

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: And I'm not even supposed to see the future!!!!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I'm a FREAK!!

**rosaliehale1915**: it must be from Aunt Alice. You're NOT a freak

**Roblover**: Stop nessie!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I need Jasper.....

**rosaliehale1915**: don't move, I'll be right to your room

**rosaliehale1915**: this IS Jasper, honey

**rosaliehale1915**: I'll be right there. Aunt Rose has composed herself

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Jazz, make it go away...

**rosaliehale1915**: N-N-Nessie?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I hate this..

**rosaliehale1915**: I....I'm s-sorry I t-told you this stuff...

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Just make it stop... make the visions go away forever....

**rosaliehale1915**: It's m-my fault

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Rosalie, please don't blame yourself.

**rosaliehale1915**: I-It's m-my fault you're u-upset

**rosaliehale1915**: there's no reasoning w-with me, n-nessie

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Um.. Jake wants to-;-afdsf

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You listen HERE blondie.

**Roblover**: Please, both of you! Stop hating yourself!

**rosaliehale1915**: just let uncle jazz t-take care of you

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: WHY did you tell her?!

**rosaliehale1915**: DOG? *snarl*

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: She's having a spaz attack here!

**rosaliehale1915**: SHUT UP

**Roblover**: Control Rose!

**rosaliehale1915**: YOU KNOW NOTHING

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: WHY would you tell her, Rosalie?!

**rosaliehale1915**: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR LIFE

**rosaliehale1915**: SHE NEEDED TO KNOW

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: That was the most selfish, idiotic thing you have ever done!

**rosaliehale1915**: SHUT....UP

**rosaliehale1915**: you don't understand

**rosaliehale1915**: okay?

**Roblover**: Stop Jake!

**rosaliehale1915**: you're a stupid mutt who invaded on our lives

**rosaliehale1915**: you don't get it

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: This is coming from a blonde.

**rosaliehale1915**: you don't........freakin get it!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Funny.

**Roblover**: she needed to know!

**rosaliehale1915**: I will....Oh, I will....

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You know what? Nessie's right. She doesn't need you guys.

**rosaliehale1915**: Jazz'd better still be up there

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: She's staying with me now.

**Roblover**: Stop it Jake!!!

**rosaliehale1915**: I will tear you limb from limb

**Roblover**: She needs her family!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You aren't her family!

**rosaliehale1915**: she's not going ANYWHERE with you, you filthy dog!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You almost killed her mother trying to protect Renesmee!

**rosaliehale1915**: Yes, I AM her family

**rosaliehale1915**: I CARED FOR HER

**rosaliehale1915**: ALL you do is OBSESS

**rosaliehale1915**: You obsess, okay? You're a sick mutt that obsesses over our girl

**rosaliehale1915**: just leave Jacob. Leave like you did last year

**rosaliehale1915**: leave and never come back

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You didn't give one little crap about her. You just wanted what YOU wanted.

**rosaliehale1915**: we don't need you

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You didn't care about her.

**rosaliehale1915**: I...I didn't CARE???

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You DON'T care.

**Roblover**: Stop it guys! Nessie needs all of you! You'll just make her life worse!

**rosaliehale1915**: OH MY GOD

**rosaliehale1915**: What..Is going on here? This is Edward. Talk. NOW

**rosaliehale1915**: I'm waiting

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You're stupid blond control freak told Renesmee.

**Roblover**: Rose and Jake are loosing control!

**rosaliehale1915**: Jacob Black....................STOP

**rosaliehale1915**: everybody STOP

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Don't tell me what to do, leech!

**rosaliehale1915**: I know rose is losing it

**rosaliehale1915**: Mutt *snarls*

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: She never HAD it, Edward.

**rosaliehale1915**: I let you be with my little girl. I've let you be with her for TOO long.

**Roblover**: Jake! Listen to Edward! Stop!!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Tanya, go kill a dear.

**rosaliehale1915**: Who poisoned her mind?

**Roblover**: I'm not Tanya!?

**rosaliehale1915**: who soiled nessie's innocence?

**rosaliehale1915**: someone had BETTER TALK

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Blondie.

**rosaliehale1915**: You expect me to believe that?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Blondie wre- No, Renesmee!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: One sec.

**rosaliehale1915**: you expect me to believe that her aunt rose, the one who would have killed for her, hurt her?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: I'll be right there!

**rosaliehale1915**: What is she doing.

**rosaliehale1915**: WHAT

**rosaliehale1915**: TELL ME NOW

**rosaliehale1915**: Jazz is coming

**rosaliehale1915**: don't touch her Jacob

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: You won't take her away from me.

**Roblover**: Stop it guys!

**rosaliehale1915**: she was never yours

**rosaliehale1915**: Jasper is there

**rosaliehale1915**: he is taking care of things

**rosaliehale1915**: good thing he can restrain Rosalie. I hear their thoughts. Rosalie intends to kill you

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: NO!!

**rosaliehale1915**: you'd better run dog

**Roblover**: you have to control yourself! For nessie!

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: *hisses* I won't let you take her.

**rosaliehale1915**: we won't let you take her

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: Guysdf l;skdf tell Jake kjdsfd to stop sjdkfsdj it!!!

**rosaliehale1915**: I don't care if you imprinted

**rosaliehale1915**: that means nothing

**Roblover**: Stop Jake!!!

**rosaliehale1915**: WHAT IS HE DOING NESSIE?

**rosaliehale1915**: TALK

**rosaliehale1915**: WHAT IS HE DOING?

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: iosudhes being skldjfsdf an sdiofsdifass!!!ksjdfksd

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: GRRR!!!

**rosaliehale1915**: JACOB BLACK STOP

**nessie_carlie ****(guest)**: skldjfr380

**rosaliehale1915**: STOP TOUCHING HER!!! LET HER GO

**Roblover**: Jacob!!!!!

**rosaliehale1915**: OH, I'LL FREAKIN HELP ROSALIE. I'm ready to kill you.


End file.
